New Views
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: At six years old Bella knew all about the Volturi and vampires, She was raise by them. After an incident leaving her no longer human Aro sends her to the Cullens'for her own protection. Could this be the best thing to ever happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sat on my bed, swinging my feet. Uncle Marcus was sitting on the chair in front of me, letting me put make-up on his cold-hard face.

"How do I look, princess?" she asked, smiling.

"Very pretty," I said, holding back laughter. I had made him look like a clown and he knew it.

I am Isabella Marie Volturi. My family is special. Not "stop eating the paste" special but, really cool.

First of all, I have a huge family with so many talented people around me and second pf all, they are all vampires. Aro found me on the streets when I was two and grew attached when he realized her couldn't read my mind, no matter how hard he tried. It's how I became the Volturi's little princess and their best kept secret.

The only time things went bad was when on of the elders slipped up and bit me. Aro tried to get the venom out and got half of it. The other half had already spread too far. I managed to keep some of my human traits, such as sleeping and crying but that's as far as it goes. And as far as they know, I appear to be aging but it's only been a week since the accident.

My eyes are still brown, but they get darker with hunger.

"Can we race?" I asked. It was fun watching him try to beat me. At first, he took it slow because he thought I'd be slower then him, now, he's putting everything into trying to beat me. Eventually I am going to give up and let him win.

"Bella honey, come here," Aro called.

I ran down the hall and waved at Jane. Jane waved back and smiled. Her red eyes gleaming, she must be planning to torture someone. I am the only one, other then Aro himself, who is safe from her. It's my power. I am a mental shield.

When I reached the throne room, I noticed a man standing beside Aro. He had thick blonde hair, pulled back with gel. He had gold eyes and no heartbeat so that meant he was a vampire. So, what was up with his eyes?

"Bella, dear, remember when I was saying that you should be interacting with more children. Well after then incident with Alec, it might not be a good idea to bring them here, so I was thinking if you went to America with Carlisle, you could interact openly with other children and not worry about them seeing us or not," he said, smiling at me.

I looked at him, he looked friendly. Really friendly.

"When am I going?" I asked, my childish, musical voice echoed across the room.

"Tonight, Carlisle will help you pack. He is a good man, with a great family," he said smiling.

Family, didn't he mean coven?

I showed him where my room was and pulled out my suitcase.

"What do you like to do for fun?" he asked, smiling.

"I like dancing, singing, playing piano and racing Alec, Jane and Uncle Marcus," I said, smiling.

Halfway to the airport, Carlisle got a call. Someone named Alice.

He hung up and told me to hold my breath at the airport. I obeyed and followed him to his privet jet.

On the plane I got curious and asked where we were going. He smiled and said, "Forks Washington".

**Okay, now, you the readers have choices to make.**

**I have left Bella's aging open because, it's up to you whether she's aging or not and which Cullen she falls for.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carlisle showed me the way to his house. He said that everyone was home but I couldn't hear a single heartbeat. They were all vampires but that didn't surprise me. Uncle Aro and Uncle Marcus would be less then impressed with them if there were humans with them and I have not been exposed to humans on a social aspect other then dinner time with my family since the accident.

We walked inside and there were only a couple people in the living room. A blonde woman with gold eyes, a blonde hair boy with gold eyes and a woman with light brown hair and gold eyes. Jeez, what was with these people and gold eyes. Shouldn't vampires have bright red eyes.

I grabbed Carlisle's hand and hid behind him. The blonde haired man had all sorts of scars on his face. Maybe he was bitten by a radioactive vampire and gave him an infection that turned the color of his eyes and it spread to the whole family. I heard a laugh from upstairs and a handsom bronze haired guy came down with a smirk.

"Jasper's scars are not from a radioactive vampire bite that caused and eye-changing infection that spread to the whole family. Our eyes are this colour because we feed of animal blood," he said smiling.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, frowning. I looked at the blonde man and he smiled back.

"Because, it allows us to fit in with everyone else, and continue to live normal lives," Carlisle said patting my head.

"Wait, how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked the bronze haired boy.

"My name's Edward, and I can read minds, without contact," he said. I clutched my head.

"Stay out of my head!" I screamed!

"Hi, I'm Esme," said a voice behind me. I looked up at the lady who looked like a mother. She looked really friendly.

The blonde hair lady stood up quietly and said, "I am Rosalie and this is Jasper".

"It's nice to meet you all," I said loosening my grip on Carlisle's hand.

"Would you like to see your room?" Esme asked.

"Of course she does, Bella, come see your room!" I high hyper voice shouted down the stairs.

I grabbed Carlisle's hand and hid behind him. This person was too hyper and way too loud.

Esme walked over to me and smiled, "That's Alice, she's harmless. Come on," she said reaching her hand out. I took her hand and let her guide me up the stairs.

The room was purple with beautiful blue-green trimming. The blankets and furniture matched and there were tons of toys. A laptop computer and a flat screen TV.

I sat down on the bed and looked around. Esme smiled and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

I looked around the room, trying to come up with words to describe how I felt about the room, but I came up with nothing. It was everything I could ever dream of.

"It's perfect, I love it," I said looking around, trying to find the clothes.

Alice opened a door and inside was a closet full of the most beautiful clothes I have ever seen. I gasped, and ran in.

"Oh my god, there's so many. How did you get these? How did you get this? This isn't released until next week!" I said holding up a Gucci original. Alice smiled and threw me up in the air.

"I love this kid!" she screamed clapping.

"I am taking her shopping in a few months once she gets used to human scents!" she screamed, clapping and running out of the room.

I grabbed pajamas and threw them on. I walked over to Esme and asked if she would brush my hair. She nodded and smiled.

"Come, sit down," she said smiling at me.

**Great, second chapter. People have spoken and Bella will be aging unfortunately the Volturi will not be the pending threat, since they created her but there will be a threat in the future, several threats. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I dashed downstairs to where Emmett was sitting on the sofa, playing video games.

"Hi Emmett," I said smiling at him.

"Hey, squirt," he said, smiling. His gold eyes looked like they were scheming something.

"Hey, how would you like to help me make Alice jump out of her skin," he said, standing up. But he was stopped in his trail by an aggravated Rosalie.

"Emmett, not with the pranks on the first night. You're supposed to be a role model. Come on Bella, it's time to get you ready for bed," Rosalie said taking my hand.

"Wait, she sleeps?" Emmett said in a tone of disbelief.

"Not every night, but every second night," I explained, following Rosalie upstairs. She got me tucked in and read me a story and left. I fell into a deep sleep

The next morning, I ran downstairs at vampire speed and into the kitchen. Emmett was making something that smelled disgusting.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am making you breakfast. Pancakes," he said looking proud of himself. Really proud. I felt guilty. I didn't want to bust his bubble.

"I was in here all night, trying to make them perfect for you and I know you will love them," he said giving me these eyes, like a puppy being presented a bone. Making me feel like the dog catcher if I said no.

"Alright, bring them over," I said trying not to grimace at the idea of consuming human food.

He brought over a plate of pancake with whipped cream, strawberries and chocolate syrup. It smelt disgusting. He watched me with an anticipating look. I held back a grimace and picked up the fork. I took a bite and another bite of the saw-dust-tasting human food until it was mostly gone. I could feel it, sitting like a brick in my stomach.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked, her eyes wide. She knew I couldn't eat human food.

"Emmett made me pancakes and spent a long time on them. I couldn't say no. He was too excited and gave me the puppy eyes," I said, groaning as I took the last bite.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and slapped his head.

"She doesn't eat human food, idiot. She can't digest that," she screamed.

Emmett knelt before me. "Is that true?" he said, his eyes sad. That made my stomach jump. No, it was the pancakes coming back up. I opened my mouth to say something and before I knew it, my pancakes were all over his clothes.

I then heard a scream upstairs. Alice.

She came downstairs, her face a look of absolute panic.

"I'm sorry about Emmett's shirt," I said, holding my recovering stomach.

"I am not screaming about his sweater," she said looking at Emmett's sweater. "Yet".

"But, no, I was screaming because all our futures just disappeared," she said, panicked.

**She will be aging at a normal human rate but for all other appearances, she is a vampire. No heartbeat, no temperuture, no blush. She only sleeps and cries while she is still aging.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chatper Four BPOV

As soon as she said, someone knocked on the door.

Edward's face became annoyed, he brushed past me and walked to the door. As he was walking by he muttered something about a stupid mutt.

"Do they have a dog?" I asked Carlisle who had scooped me up and was now holding onto me really tightly. He looked nervous but was also trying to hide it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

Edward came over and put a smile as fake as Carlisle's on his face.

"The nice men would like to have a word with us," he said as Esme answered the door. She led in two very tall, tanned and muscular men. They were handsom but they stunk! Their heartbeats were to fast and the heart radiating off of them was strong. They both looked uncomfortable but so did the Cullens'.

"Hello Sam, Jacob? How can I help you?" he said to the men. Their eyes fell on me and their eyes widened and the taller one began to tremble a little bit.

"We are here because we here there's another one of you and we wanted to make it clear that you are still under a treaty and that no humans are to be bitten by any of you. In case your new member didn't know," he said, in a professional voice.

The taller boy shoved forward.

"How dare you? How dare you? To a child! She's just a child! You worthless lea..."

"Jacob! Outside, now!" the man, (Sam I assume) pushed the shaking boy outside. "Go home, calm down! We'll disguss this later!"

Sam looked over at us after Jacob was gone and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. He's new to this... but he brings a good point. Why is that child a vampire?" he asked, looking furious but at least he had the control not to scream and yell like his friend.

"She was not turned by us and she's not fully turned. She was brought here to be socialized and that's what we are going to do. She is still aging, still sleeps and still cries, therefore she is not fully like us. And you have my word that she will not bite a single human while she is here," Carlisle said patting my head.

The man (Sam) nodded. "We need an atricle of her clothing, so I can get my pack familialized with her scent," he said. Edward handed a pillow case to Sam.

Sam put it in a bag and opened that door. But before he left, he turned back to Carlisle. "Make sure she stays in line," he growled, pointing at me. Suddenly, I was quite nervous. I burried my face in Carlisle's shoulder until I heard the door click closed and Sam's heart beat disapeared.

Carlisle set me down. He looked worried.

"Who are those men?" I asked.

"Those are shapeshifters. Men who turn into wolves to protect humans from vampires. We have a pact with them. And though that pack we are not to hunt humans while we are here and in return they allow us to live here, peacefully. We also aren't allowed onto their land. We'll take you and show you the boarder. You must never cross it," Carlisle explained. I nodded, I could tell he was serious.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go shopping," Alice said, pulling me out the door.

**Next chapter will be a Bella and Edward bonding chapter. Don't worry. He won't make any moves until she's older.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alice is crazy. She dragged me to every kiddie store in the mall. Sure, the clothes were cut but it was incredibly overwhelming being near so many humans so suddenly. I didn't know what to do with myself.

A few hours in, I threw a tantrum so Alice would drag me out of the mall. She pulled me out of there really quickly. But, I'm not sure it had anything to do with the tantrum because her eyes were slightly wide with panic.

She went upstairs once we got home and went to talk to Carlisle. Edward was sitting on the sofa reading a book. I sat down beside him and smiled.

"Hello, Bella," he said happily putting his book down.

"Hi Edward," I said, picking up his book to see what he was reading. Romeo and Juliet was a play I read a few weeks before I came to Forks.

"What's up with Alice?" I asked, pointing upstairs. Edward sighed and patted my head.

"She is discussing how we go about feeding you," he said, honestly. Hmm, it's never been an issue before. The Volturi have always dealt with that.

Edward sighed. "No, Aro made it clear he wants you to be socialized with other _humans_ which is quite hard if you are drinking from them," he pointed out, but my six-year-old mind had trouble understanding what he was saying.

He sighed and tried to explain again.

"Remember when you were human, what was your favourite food?" he asked, his voice almost curious sounding. I thought for a second, those memories weren't clear.

"Chocolate, I loved chocolate," I said, smiling, wishing I could still eat it without it tasting like dirt.

"Okay, now imagine sitting with someone holding your favourite chocolate under your nose and telling you that you can't eat it, it's hard," he explained and I nodded, it did sound hard. I nodded.

"So, what will happen?" I asked, frowning as I heard Carlisle mention something about hunting.

"You heard the man," he said, smiling.

After a few minutes, Carlisle and Esme came downstairs.

"Bella, we are going to teach you how to hunt," Carlisle said, holding his hand out for me to take. I hesitated.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I responded by taking his hand.

"We'll be back in a few hours," Esme said taking my other hand.

EPOV

Once they were gone, I sat on the sofa and began reflecting on Bella's thoughts. Bella had read Romeo and Juliet when she was human and actually understood it. That surprised me for the simple fact that she was only six.

Jasper was upstairs arguing with Rosalie about his study. Rosalie thought it would be of better use as a playroom for Bella. Jasper did not agree; not in the least.

Emmett was upstairs planning Bella's first baseball game. He was so excited about it, I was sure he was going to insist we went as soon as Bella came back from hunting.

Alice was shopping on her computer, she'd drug Bella out of the mall because apparently she saw Bella doing something regrettable that would have lead to us all packing and skipping town before we could say _uh-oh_.

I went over to my piano and began to play, it wasn't long before I had created a new song, one that I couldn't name. It seemed to be a musical reflection of Bella's endless energy.

Carlisle and Esme returned with a bouncing, blood covered Bella, she looked rather proud of herself.

Carlisle and Esme however looked slightly shocked. Bella took to the hunt like a natural. But it just looked so off to watch a child who wasn't even three feet tall taking down a giant grizzly bear with very little effort.

Bella was happily thinking to me everything that had happened, from her confusion to the adrenaline she experienced.

"It was so cool, I caught my own food," she said happily bouncing into my arms to hug me.

I heard a sharp gasp from upstairs as Alice noticed Bella's outfit. She looked like she was about to have a stroke, if that was even possible.

"Ok, let's get you out of that outfit," she said, keeping her voice strained. She took Bella by the hand and led her upstairs.

BPOV

I had gotten back from hunting and I was buzzed. The last thing I wanted to do was to take a bath. But I got to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had blood everywhere. It was in my hair, my clothes, dried onto my skin and there was also the mud and caked on dirt. I looked like I was something dragged out of CSI and brought to the bathroom.

I jumped in the tub before anyone even had a chance to react.

Alice put me in some pyjamas and told me to do whatever I pleased, as long as I stayed clean.

Downstairs, I heard Edward walking around the living room. I ran up behind him using vampire speed and grabbed him from behind.

"Boo!" I growled playfully. He scooped me up and tossed me in the air. He juggled me around and tackled me, causing me to scream out if laughter. I squealed and tried to fight back but I was laughing too hard to focus my thoughts as clearly as usual and besides, I was having fun.

This kind of thing never happened in Italy. It was always about acting prim and proper and lady like. It was such a pure blast of joy and relief to just let go and be a kid.

Edward must have heard that because he started laughing harder. He set me down and ran out the door.

"You can't catch me," he taunted playfully. I ran after him and eventually tackled him down to the ground.

"Caught you," I said running off, trying to escape the tickle hands. But they caught me and I found myself squealing and laughing. I was being held over Edward's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Edward was my best friend. He is the coolest friend I've ever had… Even if he's the only friend I've ever had.

**Who should Bella have bonding time with next? It's a Bella and Edward story but she has to get to know the other characters. Your opinion counts. So send your answer via review and the first answer will be the one.**


	6. Chapter 6

I had now been in Forks for three weeks and I loved it. Emmett was my second favorite Cullen kid next to Edward of course. He was so much fun to hunt with. We had competitions to see who could get the biggest game. But, he also taught me how to pull pranks.

I woke up on a Saturday morning. It was a sunny day and I was thrilled by that. I loved the way the sun bounced off my skin and sparkled. I listened around the house, there was only one other person in the house and based on the footsteps, it was Jasper.

I went to the stairs and surfed down the railing like I was on a skateboard. I landed gracefully at the bottom of the stairs, with my hands held high, like I was receiving applause.

Jasper cleared his throat.

"What did Esme say about you doing that?" he asked his tone serious but his eyes were a different story.

"I'm a kid, I'm supposed to test boundaries," I said, keeping my voice as adorable as I could. He bit his lip to keep the laughter in.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked. I shrugged. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do.

"Oh, I have an idea," he said suddenly running outside. The snow covered ground was beautiful.

Jasper was in the backyard and he was making a snow fort at vampire speed.

"Hurry up and build one," he said, laughing. I built a fort when an idea hit. I also built a bunch of snow men around my fort. I grinned evilly and made a snow ball. As soon as Jasper had his back turned, I threw it at him.

"You little…" he said but stopped when he saw what I had built. I laughed and threw another snowball at his face but he caught it and threw it back.

It took the head off of one of my snowmen and hit me too.

I retaliated by throwing a snowball at his fort and successfully knocking it down. I smirked at his face when he pretended to pout. But before I knew it, my fort was knocked down by a snow ball.

That was it. I grabbed an armload of snow and ran after him. Jasper ran away but not before I threw the full armload of snow at him. I was about to say something smug when I was suddenly buried in snow.

An evil idea came to me so quickly.

"H-help… I Can't…. b-breath," I pretended to gasp. Before I knew it the snow was gone and Jasper's face was a mask of worry. I threw smashed a snowball in his face and laughed.

"Got you," I laughed. Before I knew it, Jasper had picked up a massive snowball and had thrown it at me. I was about to throw another snowball when I heard a loud laugh come from the back door. Soon, Emmett was beside me, throwing snowballs at Jasper with me.

I got an idea.

I whispered it low enough only for Emmett to hear. He laughed and nodded.

We both ran up to Jasper at vampire speed and grabbed him. I took his feet and Emmett took his arms.

We ran with him, ignoring his protests and threw him into a near by ice filled lake.

I high fived Emmett right before Jasper pulled us into the lake with him. The water wasn't cold to me and since I didn't need to breath, I wasn't even scared.

When we got out of the water and went home I held both Jasper and Emmett's hands. They swung me back and forth. When we got home, we met the murderous face of Alice.

"LOOK AT YOU CLOTHES! THREE PERFECT OUTFITS RUINED!" she screamed, grabbing Jasper and Emmett by the ears.

"Alice, what are you doing? It was her idea!" Jasper cried.

"Yeah, it was all Bella's idea!" Emmett said, his voice pleading.

"Bella, is a kid! You two are both over a hundred for crying out loud! Who's supposed to be the responsible one!" she screamed throwing them across the room. She scooped me up and carried me upstairs.

But I made sure to stick out my tongue at them before fake sobbing.

"They threw me in the lake!" I sobbed, fakely. Alice's jaw dropped and hugged me closer.

"They are going to be in so much trouble. Jasper, you are not allowed in our room and Emmett, Rosalie is going to say the same thing. Bella, would you like to watch TV and play computer games," she said glaring at Emmett and Jasper, who both had there mouths hanging open.

I smirked at them and raised my eyebrows as if to say, _game,__set,__and__match!_

**What****do****you****think?****Next****chapter****will****be****a****Christmas****special.****I****will****update****soon.**


	7. A Very Cullen Christmas part 1

Music flooded the house. But the songs were weird and hard to make sense of. There was a weird some about a reindeer with a red nose. I began to wonder if the winter coldness was starting to effect people's brains. Because, it wasn't just here, it was everywhere I went.

Everyone was out hunting, except Alice, who was outside in the backyard.

Downstairs, Alice was carrying a pine tree from outside into the house. She was humming to herself as she set it in something so that it wouldn't fall. I frowned. I didn't know why she would want a tree in the house. This was very confussing to me. The smell of pine was beautiful as it filled the house. I slid down the banister and walked over to Alice. She was smiling at the tree as though she was thrilled it was sitting in the middle of our living room.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked, trying not to sound judgemental. She laughed.

"I am decorating," she said, as though that was completly obvious.

"I thought Emse already decorated," I said, raising an eyebrow looking at the massive tree. I couldn't figure out why she would want to decorate with a tree. I\ve never seem a place decorate a house with a tree. But then again, I have never been _in _a house before this, so I did watch TV and I saw houses without trees inside.

Alice laughed like she thought I was joking. Then she doubled back to my expression and her face was a reflection of shock.

"Are you serious? It's December, do you know what that means?" she asked. I nodded eagerly. I knew exactly what December meant. And I loved it. I began bouncing and Alice smiled like I just got some big message.

"The New Year is coming! And that means that it's going to be 2012!" I explained, watching Alice's face fall, as though I'd just crushed a dream.

"But, that doesn't explain the tree?" I asked, frowning, trying to think of New Year's last year. I wasn't even allowed to stay awake, so maybe they brought in a tree for that night, but I wouldn't know.

"What about Christmas?" she asked, her eyes pleading, almost desperate.

"Who's that?" I asked, Christmas must be an important person.

Alice now looked shocked, as though she couldn't believe what I had just said. It was as though I had just asked the stupidest question in the world. I began to feel really stupid.

"Christmas isn't a person, it's a holiday," she said now frowning.

"Didn't you celebrate Christmas in Italy?" she asked, "You know; with Santa Claus and magic?" she asked, looking like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

I shook my head, thinking back to my human days.

"No, what's Christmas for? and who is Santa Claus?" I asked, Alice was really confusing me. This did not make sense. I tried to understand it but it was confusing.

APOV

This little girl had no clue what I was talking about. She had no idea what Christmas was. How can a six year old child not know what Christmans was? But, she was raised by the Volturi, so that might explain it.

When everyone else got home, I pulled Jasperand Emmett upstairs, to where Bella was sitting on her bed, playing with a Barbie, she was dressing the doll up with a wonderful combitnation of Gucci and Armoni.

"Bella has to hunt," I told him, they have been spending a lot of time together. They have been teaching Bella sports, pranks and the sprt of hunt. "She really has to hunt".

"No I don't," she said, stubbornly. Of course she was going to make this difficult.

"Of course you do, don't you want some blood?" I asked her, looking at her tiny eyes suddenly darken at the word.

"Okay, we'll take her, but, if you had to hunt, why didn't you come with us?" Emmett asked, his gold eyes twinkling with amusment.

Bella picked up that something was up. I could see that she thought I was trying to get them away. Hmm, this may work?

"Yeah, _Alice_, why didn't I go with them?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't have to go before, remember?" I said, "But, now you do..."

"We're going to go wait outside," Jasper said, raising an eyebrow, he knew Bella didn't need to hunt but he played along.

Bella came over to me with a smug smile.

"So, Alice, just how _badly_ do I need to hunt?" she asked, holding out her palm. She was really spending too much time with Emmett and Jasper.

I put a ten dollar bill in her hand. She smirked and sat back on her bed.

"I can wait til tomorrow," her eyes were curious, as though I was going to tell her what was going on.

I put two twenties in her hand and watched her expression change.

"I don't think I can wait," she said winking. She then whispered too low for anyone downstairs to hear, "Don't worry, I'll keep them away".

She went downstairs. "I have to go!" she whined, clutching her throat like she was actually very thirsty. Jasper looked up at me, clearly reading her bluff. I gestured for him to just go with it.

"I'll tell you later," I mouthed.

Emmett, clearly thinking this was real pain Bella was in, took her hand and screamed at Jasper to hurry up.

"Can't you see she's uncomfortable? Hurry up!" he said, pushing Jasper put the door. Bella then did something that made me proud.

"It hurts, carry me," she cried, forcing tears to fall down her cheeks. Emmett scooped her up and cuddled her close.

"We're going hunting now, come on," he said in a soothing voice as he and Jasper took off with a sobbing Bella.

Edward had his eye brow raised.I was blocking my mind from him, but Bella didn't know how, so Edward heard our exchange from her mind.

"I had to get her out of here," I said, responding to Edward shaking his head.

"What is going on? Why does she need to hunt so badly, I just took her yesterday while you were at school," Esme said, looking honestly concerned.

"She didn't have to hunt, Alice paid her to say that," Edward said, smugly.

"Alice! Why would you do that?" Esme cried.

"Because, it's the only way to get her out of hearing range," she exclaimed.

"Okay, why would you do that?" Carlisle said, hoping there was a logical reason.

"Because, Bella doesn't know what Christmas is! So, we have to make this the best Chistmas ever!" I exclaimed.


	8. A Very Cullen Christmas part 2

_A_lice wanted to get the boys out of the house for some reason. I wasn't sure what that reason was. But, since I had pretended I had to go hunt so bad, I had to gourge on animals. Even though I was full AFTER the first deer. But I had to keep going because Jasper kept giving me a smug face.

When we got home, Jasper picked me up and smugly said, "I hope you feel better. We'll go again tomorrow just to make sure," he said, smiling. I smiled.

"That sounds good," I said, trying to sound excited, but I had consumed more then enough blood, I was pretty sure I'd explode if I tried to shove anymore down.

The only reason we came home was because I was getting a bit sleepy. Alice and Roslaie got me into a nice bath and into some pyjamas.

I went downstairs to say goodnight to everyone.

Carlisle and Esme came over, they were both smiling.

"Bella, honey, can we talk to you?" Carlisle said, picking me up easily. I nodded and looked over to Edward, hoping he would give me an idea what they wanted to talk about. He just shrugged, but, I could tell by his face that he knew what they wanted to talk about.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, checking to see if I should start apologizing.

He laughed and began carrying me upstiars.

"Not right now," he said setting me on my bed.

Esme followed, she had a book in her hands. I tried to figure out what the book was about. It looked interesting enough. On the cover was a rosey cheeked man who was flying in a cart drawn by reindeer. I smiled at the image.

"Bella, do you know what Christmas is?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head.

"Ok, I am going to explain it to you," her said and then began a story about Christmas.

"And if you are a good girl, Santa comes and brings you presnets," he said, his voice excited. I smiled at the idea.

A couple months ago, I wouldn't have believed it was possible. But, since I became a vampire, I have learned that a lot of the things I thought weren't real, were.

I remember not long ago when vampires were fake and werewolves were just in novels. But now I was a vampire and there were werewolves living just a few miles away. So maybe this Santa guy could really travel from house to house in one night.

"Is Santa a vampire?" I asked as I yawned. Carlisle justt laughed and said, "We'll see".

The next morning, I got up nice and early. Alice smiled when she saw me awake. I had thrown on one of the outifts Alice's bought me. I was showing it off.

Alice suddenly got an idea.

"How would you like to get your picture with Sanata?" she asked, her voice was cheerful.

Jasper was the first to cut in.

"Alice, I don't think that's a good idea..." he started but was cut when Alice put her finger over his lips.

"Oh, hush up, it will be fine," she said, picking me up and examining my outfit.

"You're outift is perfect," she said, as she smiled and took my hand and led me out to the yellow porshe.

I smiled and followed her. Jasper kept looking at us like this is a bad idea.

"But, I thought she was _so_ thirsty!" he said.

Alice rolled her eyes and pointed to the booster seat.

"We both know she wasn't thirsty," she said, her voice slightly taunting.

"I am not sitting in that thing," I said, not really enjoying the sight of that seat. It looked like those car seats they made babies sit in while driving in a car.

"But, that envolves getting really close to a human. She's never been that close to a human unless it was to..." Jasper said but Alice cut him off.

"Look, Jasper, everything will be fine. I won't let anything bad happen. She'll be in and out and then we'll be straight home," she said. "And, Bella, you have to ride in the booster seat; it's the law".

I crossed my arms and stomped my foot on the ground before climbing into the car.

"She left a whole in the garage, what if she does something like that at the mall? How would you cover it up?" Jasper exclaimed, now looking at the ground and frowning.

Alice rolled her eyes and made a slightly annoyed expression.

"She will be fine and Bella, put your seatbelt on," she said, now coming over to the drives seat and getting in.

The drive to the mall was fun. Alice taught me a bunch of songs that went along with Christmas. By the time we were at the mall I had sung the Twelve Days of Christmas.

We went into the mall and I was suddenly very grateful that I hunted so much last night, because being around all these people didn't make my throat burn like it did last time. It burned like crazy but thankfully not as bad.

Alice picked me up and began carrying me towards a castle in the middle of the wall. It was surrounded by trees, like the one Alice brought into the house, but these ones were fake.

We went into the castle and there was a long line off children. I could hear all their heartsbeating rapidly, their eyes filled with anticipation. There were also babies being held by there parents.

I looked over and saw a man with a long white beard and he was wearing a red and white suit. I couldn't believe how big he was. How was thins man suposed to travel around and deliver presents. This clearly wasn't the real Santa.

I got though the line and Alice whispered what I was suposed to do. Sit on his lap and tell him what I wanted for Christmas.

He was the messneger. Of course the man had human messengers. He wouldn't want to go out and expose himself.

I sat on his lap and opened my mouth to tell him what I wanted but his scent was so powerful. It made all the blood I consumed yesterday disapear. This time the pain was real. _Very_ real. But, I couldn't hurt him. If I did, the messege from all these children wouldn't get back to Santa and Christmas would be ruined. All these kids would hate me, and everyone the Cullens' would get mad at me.

But, couldn't help it, it was too strong.

So, I did the one thing I could to get away from him. I started to cry, loudly. But, I was only crying from the thirst. I was about to give up when Alice scooped me out of his arms and ran out of the mall at human speed.

"Okay, maybe Jasper was right, let's take you hunting," she said ushering me quickly into the car, not really caring whether or not my seat belt was on.

OKAY, THAT WAS PART TWO OF MY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL. THIS IS GOING TO BE THE CRAZIEST CHRISTMAS EVER.


	9. Chapter 9

TWO MINI CHAPTERS IN ONE

confortnation

potty mouth Bella

Once we were finished hunting, Alice rushed home and ran back very quickly, she had an arm full of clothes. She threw clothes at me and gave me a look that said, be quiet. "Hurry, give those to me," she said putting her hands out for the clothes I was currently wearing. I threw them at her and she took them and threw them as far out as she could. I frowned at her.

She bent down so that she was eye level with me.

"Here's the story Bells. Santa didn't show up today, so I bought you a new outfit," she said, her tone was serious. I nodded. but I still didn't understand.

"But, Alice, isn't that lying? I thought lying was wrong," I said, my voice slightly taunting.

Alice sighed and ran her hands through her hair, her annoyance was showing a little bit. But, she smiled.

"No, Bella, technically it's only a lie if they ask you point blank, 'did you almost bite the mall Santa?' and you say no, but they won't ask, so don't bring it up," she said, her voice was serious.

"Okay, but why can't they know, nothing happened?" I asked, this didn't make sense. Alice seemed shocked by this question, which is really odd, seeing as she can see the future. I wanted to laugh at her face but I was still confused.

I didn't want anyone to know what happened at the mall. But, if they found out and I didn't tell them, they would get upset and I didn't want to get in trouble with them. They were family to me.

Alice scooped me up.

"They won't be interested," she said quickly. I didn't believe her but... okay. She must have a good reason,

We ran to the car and got in. We drove back to the house in silence.

I got out of the car and ran into the arms of the first person I ran into. Edward.

Alice groaned to herself.

I told Edward the rehersed story.

He raised his eyebrow and carried me into the house.

Edward smiled and set me down on the sofa.

"Well, I have to go get something for my piano, it needs to be tuned again," he said, running out the door towards his car.

"By Edward," I said snuggling into Esme's side. She laughed and began playing with my hair, puting it into cool styles.

Alice suddenly started squirming, she looked a little uncomfortable. I looked at her and raised my eye brow.

"Esme, I think Alice has to go to the toilet," I whispered sarcastically. Esme burst out laughing. So did everyone else in the house.

Emmett and Jasper came downstairs, they looked like they were about to fall over because they were laughing so hard.

I ran over to Emmett who took me and flung me over his shoulder and twirled me around like a paton. It was so much fun, I giggled loudly.

Edward came into the house and I could suddenly smell animal blood and mud. I looked at Edward's hand. He had my clothes from the hunt.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Alice, does this count as a direct question?" I asked, smugly.

* * *

><p>Alice was grounded for telling me to lie.<p>

I laughed as I watched her sulk from the sofa. She was only allowed to leave the house to hunt and to go to school. But, the second part of her punishment was torture for her. Her credit card was taken away. I laughed as I watched her dry sob as her cards were cut in half.

Today, everyone was hunting, except Emmett and I.

We were sitting on the sofa. Emmett was playing video games. It was so much fun watching him sit on the sofa, playing WWE. He kept muttering words under his breath that I never heard before. Every couple seconds, he said a new word. Because of my perfect memory, I was able to recall each word with vivid detail. I laughed everytime he said something. The longer he played, the more words he used.

By the time everyone got home, I had learned eighteen new words. I had pretty much figured out how to use them. Something I loved doing was showing off how smart I was.

When I showed everyone how quickoly I figured out there words, they would be so proud. (Bella has never heard a curse word before, so she wouldn't know what they are, since she is only six.)

I sat with Esme on the sofa, while Carlisle and Edward played chess. I looked out the window. There was snow everywhere. I smiled and poked Esme.

"Look at the snow. It's %$#*&^ beautiful!" I announced, causing the whole house suddenly fall into a dead silence.

"Bella, honey, where did you learn that word?" Esme asked, just as I watched Emmett land outside from one of the upstairs windows. He took off running into the trees.

"From Emmett, but whats a %$#?" I asked, curiously.

Carlisle looked at me and frowned. I could see anger filling his eyes; he tried to hide it, but it didn't work.

"That word, is a word that just earned Emmett a WEEK WITHOUT VIDEO GAMES!" he screamed, loud enough that Emmett would hear him. A loud groan from the forest told me, that Emmett was not happy.

BACK TO CHRISTMAS CHAPTERS NEXT UPDATE


	10. Oh Christmas Tree

I sat on the sofa, watching as Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs carrying large boxes. Each box was filled with little ornaments and trinkets.

Emmett looked like he was thrilled. He set his box next to the tree and Rosalie did the same thing. He came over to me and said in a sing song voice, "Bella, are you ready?"

I shrugged and tried to figure out what I was ready for. I watched as Rosalie at vampire speed placed strings with little tiny light bulbs around the tree. The lights were different colors. They looked so cool.

"Am I ready for what? Are we going hunting?" I asked, smiling. Because whatever it was, he was extremely excited. I smiled, his excitement was contagious.

"We are going to decorate the Christmas tree!" he said, his voice happy. He picked me up and twirled me around. I giggled as he set me down.

I frowned, I never heard of decorating a tree. But, until recently, I'd never heard tell of Christmas or trees in a house. This was all so new to me, so I was just going along with it.

"Okay," I said, standing up and walking over to where Emmett was standing.

He began to open the boxes, there were balls in different colors and shapes. They all had hooks on them. I laughed at the little tiny figurines.

"What do we do with these?" I asked, picking up a little rounds bulb. I looked at it and watched as Emmett put his on a branch.

"You put them on the tree, in different spots. You need to use all of them, and spread them evenly. I will take the high branches and you take the short branches. I smiled as I began to take little orniments from the box and place them on the tree.

"That's great, Bell," he said, stepped back to admire the work that we had down.

He smiled and began bouncing on the spot.

"Now, comes the best part!" he said picking up a box filled with silver strings, they looked like noodles and I could smell that they we silver.

"What's that?" I asked, picking up the little strings in my fingers. It felt for weird.

"This is tinsel and it's going to go on the tree, everywhere," Emmett said, smiling and took a handful.

I was about to put some on the tree but he stopped me. I looked at him confused. Was their some sort of ritual?

"You don't place them on, you gently throw them on," he said, throwing a handful at the tree and some of it went onto the branches and some landed on the ground, he picked it up and threw more.

I smiled and started throwing the tinsel at the tree. It was so much fun. I threw a little bit at Emmett's head and laughed as it looked like long, sliver hairs on his head.

We threw the tinsel at the tree and at each other. Emmett now had a red piece of cloth. He wrapped it around the bottom of the tree and stood up and smiled.

We both took a step back and admired our work. I didn't know what a Christmas tree was supposed to look like, but ours looked completely beautiful. I was so happy with it. I felt butterflies of happiness and pride forming when I saw what I had helped do.

"Is that it?" I asked, my eyes shining. He shook his head, his eyes were now shining brighter then they had all day.

He opened an old box. He look out a beautiful silver, gold and red star. There were three lights placed (red, white and gold) at the five points of the star and six red, gold and white lights in the middle. It was beautiful. It looked older then me but it was still stunning and beautiful.

"This goes at the very top of the tree. The star is always the last piece to go on the top of the tree," he said smiling fondly.

"Would you like to put the tree at the top?" he said, putting the star in my hand. I frowned. The tree was way too tall for me to reach.

Emmett picked me up and put me up so that I was standing on his shoulders. I placed the star at the top. There was a bright flash and I looked to the stairs to see Alice holding a camera and smiling.

"This one is for the books," she said, her voice mock stunned.

"Emmett never lets anyone help him with the tree, Bella, you are the first person Emmett has ever let help him.

I smiled; I felt really special. I jumped down from Emmett's shoulders and landed easily on my feet.

"Everyone, get down here and pose by the tree," Alice said, her voice excited.

Everyone came down and stood in front of the tree. Alice set the camera on auto flash. Carlisle scooped me into his arms and stood beside Esme in the back. We all smiled and then came the flash.


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up, I knew something was different. It was quiet, too quiet. The TV wasn't even going. I stretched and went downstairs. Everyone was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" they all screamed. Emmett ran over and picked me up and before I knew it, he was tossing me playfully in the air. I squealed with laugher until he finally put me down.

Alice came over and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Bella, we're wasting time. You need to put on your birthday outfit," she said pulling me up the stairs.

Once I was dressed and my hair was styled and bright flash from the door caught my attention. Esme was stand at the door with a camera.

"You have grown so much since you got here," she said as she took another picture. I smiled and made a pose for her. She laughed and smiled.

"Okay, let's go, we are on a schedule. Now, come on!" Alice said impatiently as though if we were late the world might end. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs. I ran down the stairs to where Edward and Jasper were standing. I ran to Edward and flung myself in his arms.

I spotted a pile of presents on the table and I could feel my eyes lighting up. I jumped out off Edward's arms and went to go for the coffee table. But before I could reach the table I was lifted into the air and placed by a wall. There was a long piece of wood on the wall.

"Okay, I am going to measure you now and on your next birthday we are going to measure you again to see how much you have grown," Carlisle explained making me stand flat against the wall. I smiled when I looked and saw that I had grown three inches since I left Italy.

Esme clapped and everyone began to cheer. I looked at Carlisle with my question clear in my eyes.

"Okay, go open your presents," he said happily.

I cheered and made a beeline. The first present I opened was Alice's. I was glad to find a two hundred dollar iTunes card. But I frowned. I didn't own an iPod. I looked at the small box marked Jasper and opened it. I squealed. It was an eight GB iPod touch. I squealed and threw myself into his arms.

Emmett bought me an Xbox 360 and Rosalie bought me a tool kit so she could teach me how to fix cars.

Carlisle and Esme bought me a laptop.

I looked for Edward's present but there wasn't one. I was about to say something until he handed me a silver wrapped box with light blue ribbon.

I looked at the parcel. I felt bad for ripping the paper because it was so beautifully wrapped.

I opened it and gasped.

Inside was a jewellery box. I opened the box and smiled. Inside was bracelet with silver and blue beads. But there were eight other beads place in sequence with the colour beads. And each of those beads had a picture of all of our faces. There was a bead for everyone.

And they were placed together. Alice and Jasper's beads were together as were Emmett and Rosalie's and Carlisle and Esme's. Mine was beside Edward's. I smiled and gave him a great big hug.

And then without hesitation I put the bracelet on and held it out for everyone to see.

Alice made a fake pout and muttered about Edward's choice of picture.

"Look at the shirt I'm wearing!" she cried, but you could tell by here tone that she wasn't really upset.

Esme who had left the room a couple minutes ago, came back with a Styrofoam cake with seven lit candles on top.

"Okay Bella, make a wish," she said, as everyone started singing _happy birthday_. I sighed and wished to myself that I could stay here with the Cullens' forever.


End file.
